1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle saddle. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle saddle that is adjustable in width to suit the desired riding style.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
One component of the bicycle that has been improved over the years is the bicycle saddle or seat. The bicycle saddle is constantly being redesigned to be more comfortable for the rider. Generally, there are two types of saddles that are available on the market. These saddles differ in their width depending upon the desired riding style. For road racing, a narrow saddle is utilized. For leisure riding in the city, a wider bicycle saddle is typically utilized. Typically, a road racing-type of bicycle is equipped with a multi-gear drive train for more high speed riding. Most city bicycles have either a single speed or just a few speeds, and thus, are not designed for high speeds. Of course, many people utilize road racing-type bicycles in the city. During riding in the city, the rider typically is riding at a slower speed. Therefore, a narrow saddle is not necessarily desired for such city bicycling.
Typically, bicycle saddles are made with a predetermined non-adjustable width. Thus, conventional bicycle seats are either wide city-style saddles or narrow road racing-type saddles. Thus, the prior art saddles are not versatile for a bicycle that is used both for city bicycling and road racing-type bicycling. Moreover, since the prior art saddles have a fixed width, they may not be comfortable to all riders. In particular, riders have various hip sizes such that the optimum width of a saddle differs for each individual rider.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an adjustable bicycle saddle which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.